


Christmas Surprise

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Puppy Jonghyun/JR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Jonghyun wants to do something special for Minhyun, his poor overworked human boyfriend.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inpiniteu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/gifts).



> For inpiniteu, happy belated and early Merry Christmas.

Moments like this Hwang Minhyun is very thankful he has a very caring and adorable boyfriend waiting at home. Despite of the festive season he had to spend the week on a case that he haven’t got the time to prepare the house for Christmas.

Thankfully he was able to finish his caseload in time and able to take the week off for festive season. Mentally noting to himself to take Jonghyun out to do some last minute Christmas shopping and decorate the empty tree waiting at their living room, he opened the door just to have someone crashing into him.

“Minhyunnie, you’re back!” Jonghyun’s ears wiggled in delight as he wrapped his arms around the lawyer. “I missed you! Do you like what I did?”

He blinked in surprise and take in the living room, his mouth twitched in mirth. The empty (fake) pine tree he bought last week were decorated with old Christmas ornaments they collected together over the years together and colourful paper streamers and popcorn strings, the same decorations hung around the room.

“Jonghyunnie worked so hard to finish it before Minhyunnie got back.” The dog hybrid tipped his head upward, wide brown eyes looking hopefully, smiling sweetly at him. “Jonghyunnie really hoped Master liked it.” He asked shyly.

Minhyun grinned, inwardly cooing at the sheer adorableness his petite boyfriend emanating. He leaned down to cup his face and peppered kisses over his face as Jonghyun giggled in delight.

“I love you so much, you know that right? You’re the best boyfriend I could wish for.” He cooed. “I really love this surprise.”

“Jonghyunnie even made cake, the most delicious chocolate cake just for Minhyunnie.” Jonghyun gloated, his tail wagging happily.

“You did?” Minhyun wondered how badly that experiment went but promised himself to finish the cake just to make his caring boyfriend happy. “I look very forward to eat it.”

“Good. We gonna have to clean the kitchen though. I may have made a mess while baking the cake.” He said sheepishly.

“Of course you did.” Minhyun said wryly. “Let’s clean it up before we have that cake okay? And lets go out tomorrow to do our Christmas shopping together.” Couldn’t resisted, he ducked down again to kiss Jonghyun again.”I love you.”

“I know. Jonghyunnie loves Minhyunnie too.”


End file.
